The Wretched Eye
The Wretched Eye is a strike in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the second and final mission of the quest Kovik's Sin. Objectives *Confront the Devil Splicers *Descend into the Nest *Enter the Silos *Find the Splicers' High Priest *Scan the Captive Ogre *Defeat the Splicers' High Priest Transcript {Loading Screen} *'SHIRO-4': The Splicers' High Priest has crews pushing further underground in the Plaguelands. Looks like a large-scale mobilization against a Hive nest. *'GHOST': An army of Hive controlled by the Splicers would be the end of Old Russia. *'SHIRO': Could be the end of everything. The Devils are evolving. Neutralize them before this goes any further, Guardian. {Gameplay} *'SHIRO': Alright, there's a series of old missile silos near the bunker. I've got reports of Hive near that location. *'GHOST': Sounds like the place to be. *'SHIRO': For my Glimmer? Yeah. And remember: target anything that moves. Every kill gets us one less Splicer or Hive to be warped by SIVA. *'GHOST': Noted. The fireteam fights across the bridge. *'GHOST': I'm picking up several concentrated SIVA nodes ahead. *'SHIRO': The Splicers are using SIVA to augment the silos' old defense protocols. They've got the inner doors sealed tight. If you want to get inside, you'll need to find and destroy those SIVA nodes. The fireteam heads to Bunker Triglav and destroys a SIVA node on the bridge. *'GHOST': I've pinpointed another SIVA node. A nearby door opens, and the fireteam heads inside. The next door is locked. If they approach it: *'GHOST': This door won't budge until we destroy any nearby SIVA nodes. The fireteam destroys another SIVA node. *'GHOST': Picking up one more node. Let's go get it. The fireteam destroys another node. *'GHOST': That's the last node. Security protocols are clear and hackable. *'SHIRO': Push forward, Guardian! The Guardians reconvene in the center, where a previously locked door begins to open. As the door opens, a large squad of enemies pours out of the opening. If the enemies are Fallen: *'GHOST': The Splicers have fortified the entrance. We've got heavy resistance. *'SHIRO': They must've driven the Hive deeper into the silos. Fight through it! If the enemies are Hive: *'GHOST': Looks like the Hive aren't giving up on this territory without a fight. *'SHIRO': Doesn't matter. Go through 'em! The fireteam continues through the door. *'GHOST': I'm pinging new SIVA energy spikes below us. Multiple nodes, all powering another barrier. But I can't nail down their locations. The readings are too sporadic. *'SHIRO': You know what to do, Guardian. Find those nodes, unload on them, and keep moving. The fireteam reaches the silos and destroys a SIVA node. *'GHOST': It's hard to get a clean reading down here. Keep moving. The closer we get to each node, the easier they are to map. The fireteam destroys another SIVA node. *'GHOST': Alright, still getting strong SIVA readings. There must be another node. The fireteam reaches the next silo. *'GHOST': Looks like the Splicers have taken this hatchery. The Hive bio-organic architecture is still intact, but there are micro-bursts of SIVA activity all around us. *'SHIRO': I've got no pity to spare for the Hive... keep going. Once the final node is located and destroyed. The fireteam destroys another SIVA node. A door leading to a deep pit opens. *'GHOST': That did it. No idea what those nodes were protecting, but the barrier's down. *'SHIRO': You're all that stands between the Splicers' High Priest and whatever mad science he's cooking up down there. End this. The fireteam drops into the pit. A large Ogre is chained to the floor by SIVA. Its eye has been ripped out. *'GHOST': This doesn't look good. *'SHIRO': Did you find the High Priest? *'GHOST': Not exactly. Let's get a closer look at that thing. A Guardian steps close to the Ogre to examine it. One of the following sets of lines is said at random: *'GHOST': Makes you wonder what they're willing to do to us. *'SHIRO': Sounds like you're about to find out! Eyes up, Guardian. Or: *'GHOST': That Ogre is—!? Well, that's disgusting. *'SHIRO': A lot more where that came from if the High Priest isn't removed from the field. Kovik, Splicer Priest appears at the far end of the pit. He wields a cannon fused with the Ogre's eye. The Ogre breaks from his chains and chases the Guardians while Kovik fires at the Guardians with his cannon. As Kovik becomes weaker, he summons reinforcements. The Ogre also becomes angrier, chasing the Guardians more quickly. Eventually, Kovik is killed, and the Ogre perishes along with him. *'GHOST': What a mess. The High Priest wasn't looking to build a Hive slave army; he was just removing their body parts to be joined with SIVA. *'SHIRO': Bioengineering's become the Splicers' main M.O. We're lucky to have dropped the High Priest before he could perfect any of this madness, but it's gotta make you wonder: what other perversions are they planning? {Mission Ends} Strike Hoard Loot *Anathema Cannon Mark *Hood of Malok *Devil's Dawn Gallery Blind Orge.gif References Category:Rise of Iron Strikes